A dream or reality?
by ColorlessRainbow42
Summary: What if in the episode "the empty child" the Doctor had a little detour? What if that "little detour" had caused him to come to our world? What if he happened to come to our world in the middle of the night where the nearest person who was awake was a 13 year old girl? What if using the term "what if" is a bad way to summarize this story? warning:A.N.'s can be lengthy.
1. How it started

**Me: Okay why do I feel like crying?**

**Sam: Don't ask me. Im you and if you don't know then i don't know either.**

**Me: I wasn't asking you...**

**Sam: Then who were you asking?**

**Me: It was a rhetorical question...**

**Sam: Do you even know what that word means?**

**Me: Of course I do! *searches on google just to make sure***

**Sam: I can read, Baka.**

**Me: Fine. If your gonna be that way you just leave. Your always distract me...**

**Sam: Okay. Fine with me. (Y)**

**Me: DONT STEAL MY THING! Anyway...Ugh...how do I say this...**

**Sam: *Yelling from far away* WAS THAT A RHETORICAL QUESTION TOO?**

**Me: SHUT UP! Anyway, so...basically... I used to write fan fiction but then got bored of it and started hating all my stories. So i deleted all of them.**

**Sam: THERE WERE ONLY THREE!**

**Me: IM TALKING HERE! So, back to talking, I deleted my stories in case i was ever going to continue writing again. I knew I would eventually want to write fan fiction again, but I would only want to start with a clean slate so thats why i deleted my stories. Anyway, If your reading this: Awesome. If you skipped this: Your smart. I wasn't talking about anything you'd care about anyway. **

**Aru: HI EVERYONE!**

**Me: Oh great... its another one of my selves...**

**Aru: IM ON ONE OF YOUR ELICTRONIC DEVICES!**

**Me: You spelled electronic wrong... You know what i don't care. You guys are distracting me. I have to write the story. But before i start, Id like to say a couple things. **

**Sam: You already said a million things...**

**Me: WELL SO DID YOU! Anyway, ever since watching Doctor Who I've wanted to write this fan fic. Ive read so many similar fictions but I want to make this one special. Also, I have absolutely zero plans for what is going to happen in this story so if you've got any ideas ill take 'em. One last thing: this story is dedicated to one of my best friends who is the only reason I ever watched Doctor Who in the first place. YOU ROCK BEST FRIEND WHOS NAME I WONT MENTION! also, WE NEVER FINISHED OUR ARGUMENT! but thats irrelevant. Anyway, enjoy whatever lies ahead in this fan fiction. P.S. I use the word "ANYWAY" a lot. Get used to it.**

**Sam: You've been sitting in the same spot for a while... you know what your going type...right?**

**Me: huh? What? I mean, of course i do! Im just am having a couple of problems... Ive solved them but not that well...**

**Sam: Well your just gonna have to live with them and start the story.**

**Me: Okay... starting now...**

**Sam: HEY! I SEE YOU REACHING FOR YOUR PHONE! START YOUR STORY RIGHT NOW!**

**Me: I HAVNT GONE ON YOTUBE ALL DAY!**

**Sam: YOU'VE ****_BEEN _****ON YOUTUBE ALL DAY!**

**Me: JUST ONE VIDEO!**

***Five hours later***

**Sam: START THE STORY!**

**Me: FIIIINE!**

* * *

><p><strong>In the Whoniverse:<strong>

"Whats the emergency?" Rose asked the Doctor. "Its mauve." The Doctor replied. "Mauve?" The TARDIS shook and Rose stumbled as she made her way towards Doctor. "Universally recognized color for danger." The Doctor explained. "What happened to red?" Rose asked. "Well, thats just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings! All those red alerts. All that dancing-"

That TARDIS shook again, but this time more ferociously and Rose bumped into the TARDIS' console. It took only a moment for her to realize that she had bumped into something important. "Do you have any idea what you just did!?" The Doctor yelled as an alarm blared throughout the entire ship. "Im guessing it wasn't something good!" Rose yelled back, sounding a little worried. "Its definitely not good!" The Doctor yelled, as the doors the TARDIS burst open. The Doctor grabbed onto the TARDIS' console so he wouldn't get pulled out of the TARDIS, but Rose was already being sucked out it's doors.

"ROSE!" The Doctor yelled as Rose was sucked out the doors of the TARDIS. She only had enough time to grab onto the handle, but she couldn't get a good grip. "Doctor my hands are slipping!" Rose yelled. "Don't worry! Just don't let go!" The Doctor said. "I wasn't planning to!" Rose yelled and the doctor started to push buttons and pull levers.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, this is not good." The doctor exclaimed, which only made Rose more nervous. "Whats wrong?!" Rose yelled. "You broke the lever to close the doors! No, not just the lever you also broke the airshell extender, if you fall out there you'll die from loss of oxygen." The Doctor said. "Any ideas that don't end with me getting sucked out the TARDIS?" Rose asked, trying to regain her grip and failing. "Just one, but its all we need. If I land somewhere, if i set a destination for the TARDIS to arrive the doors will automatically close." The Doctor said. "WELL, LAND SOMEWHERE THEN!" Rose yelled. "WHERE DO YOU WANT ME TO LAND?! WERE IN MIDDLE OF THE TIME VORTEX!" Rose was getting impatient. "I DONT CARE WHEN OR WHERE WE GO JUST GET ME INSIDE THE TARDIS!" The Doctor started to push some more buttons and spun a lever on the mechanical board.

Rose slowly started to descend and once her feet were on the floors of the TARDIS the doors shut. Everything seemed calm for a moment, then there was a loud BAM! "Doctor...where are we going?" Rose asked. The Doctor stayed still for a moment, trying to think of an answer to give her that wouldn't freak her out, but found none. Suddenly, the Doctor turned towards Rose with a very serious expression on his face. "Wherever we are...is not supposed to exist."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, its short, I get that, but I felt this was a very good place to end. <strong>**It'll make you think "OH MY GOSH! THEYRE IN OUR WORLD!" And "WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THEY GO OUT OF THE TARDIS?!" or maybe even "WHY THE F*** IS THIS SO SHORT I WANT TO READ MORE!" So yeah. keep in mind that if i write short chapters it'll be easier for me to update. Although, ill try and make sure all the other chapters aren't as short as this one. Also, I know your going to think its stupid that my A.N. is longer than the actual story, but thats only because my other selves kept bugging me and because I had a lot of stuff to say. Just please don't think I'm stupid. Anyway, have a great day and stay awesometastic. -C.R. (Y)**


	2. Bored during day thrilled by night

**Sam: Sup everybody.**

**Me: Great. Your here. Get ready for another terribly long A.N. everyone.**

**Sam: Hey! I can be productive! I bet I can fit everything you wanted to say without it being terribly long.**

**Me: Cool. Now all I have to do is sit back and watch.**

**Sam: Alright. So, lets get down to business. There are still not many plans for this story so if you would like to make a couple suggestions that would be cool. Then again, theres only one chapter so far and its very short so you don't need to give any ideas just yet. Also, CR over here couldn't really come up with a good name for this fan fiction-**

**Me: Hey!**

**Sam: -and wants to know if it should be left as it is or if any of the non-existant readers would like to come up with a better one. Again, theres only been one short chapter so far so its okay if you don't give any ideas right away. Its also okay if you don't give any ideas at all, but that wouldn't be very helpful. Is that it Colorless?**

**Me: I think... You know... this A.N. was still pretty long...**

**Sam: At least its shorter than the last one...**

**Me: Right. Well, ill just start the story now. See ya later...**

**In Reality:**

_What the heck is that stupid noise? _I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked in the mirror beside my bed and stared at the image. I looked like crap, my bedsheets were in a knot, and my room looked as if there was a recent earthquake. _Stupid alarm. I hate getting up in the mornings. _I picked up my phone and turned off my alarm. _Lets see. What happened yesterday? I went to school, had a petty normal day...OH! I watched a really good movie and took a shower last night...means I don't have to take a shower today...and...thats it. _

I got out of my bed and opened my dresser. _What should I wear? I think all of my jeans are in the laundry...great. Im gonna have to settle for a dress. _I opened my closet and picked out a grey dress. It would match my goggles. I picked up my leather jacket that lay on the floor and started to get dressed.

Once I was done, I poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat down at my desk to eat while playing on my computer. _Should I write some fan fiction or go on youtube? Maybe I should watch some anime...Nah. _As soon as I was done eating I closed my laptop. _Time to do other stuff. _I went into the bathroom and started to brush my long brown hair. _This is gonna take a while._ My hair looked like rats nest.

When I was FINALLY done brushing my hair, I brushed my teeth. I went to the living room to get my back pack and slid on the floor half of the way. I put on my boots, the last part of my outfit, but still felt like I was missing something. "Goggles!" I said out loud to myself. I went back to my room and picked up my grey goggles that were laying on the nightstand. "Im sorry I almost forgot you!" I said putting my goggles around my neck and wearing them as a necklace.

My goggles are very important to me. I never went anywhere without them. My dad gave them to me, and I don't get to see him very often. They weren't like swimming goggles or Amelia Earheart goggles. They were unique. The lenses weren't oval they were circular. The goggles were made of leather and metal. I usually wear them around my neck though. The lenses are hard to see through. They have no purpose, except being really awesome. Kind of like me.

I heard a door opening. "You ready?" My mom asked me as she opened my door. "Yep. Lets go now." I answered. We left immediately. It took a while to get to school. There was quite a bit of traffic. When I got to school I got out of the car. I started to walk away when my mom rolled down the **windows**. "Love you baby! Oh! And your aunt is going to pick you up at 4:00 so keep your phone on you!" _Shit. _"Okay! Love you mom!" I yelled back. _I forgot my phone...Way to go Krystal. _

Thats my name. Krystal. The girl who always forgets things. The girl who always remembers things. The girl who's so normal its abnormal. And no matter how hard she tries to stick out, she's just like everyone else...sort of. The reason Im different from everyone else is because everyone else doesn't want to be different. They want to be special. They want to **fit** in and stick out. Which I think is one of the stupidest things ever. You know those people who have a usually group that they hang out with because they're all the same? Well, the best friends that you can find aren't a part of that group. They're the ones who are always excluded. Who go their own way. They're the most loyal people you can ever find. Im one of those people and so are my friends. We made our own group where people are the same because were all different. We aren't friends because were following each other on instagram. Were fiends because we all have something that links us together and still lets us be separate. We all go our own way.

I was so relieved when school ended. For some reason it felt like I had somewhere to be all day. Like something was going to happen and I didn't want to miss it. Thats crazy though. I have nothing to look forward to other than the next day. "Krystal!" I heard someone yell my name. I turned around and saw one of my best friends. Olivia. She's one of the biggest Whovians in our school. She used to be the _only_ Whovian in the school until _I _decided to watch **Doctor** Who. I remembered my first reaction to watching it. I almost died laughing.

"Krystal? Are you okay?" Olivia asked me. "Huh? Yeah..." I said. I still had that feeling like I had to be somewhere. "Oh. Well I was just wondering because it seems like you've been blanked out the whole day." _Thats probably because I was trying to make the day go by faster so that I can finally get to wherever the hell I feel I need to be. _"Yeah. Ive just not been feeling well." I answered. "When do you get picked up?" She asked. "At four." I was wondering why she would ask me that, but she answered my question immediately. "Thats in an hour. Do you want me to walk you to the **nurse**? You can stay there till you get picked up." She said. "Technically its 44 minutes, but no thanks. Its not that bad. Im sure I just need to eat something." I told her. She put her backpack down and took out a bag with mango. "Here. Take this mango." She offered. _OH MY GOD I LOVE MANGO! _"Thanks Olivia." I said not showing my excitement to eat the delicious, yellow, mango. "See yeah tomorrow!" She yelled running off and I waved goodbye.

_I shall devour every last bit of your mangoey goodness! _I thought looking at the bag of mango and unzipping it. The mango was perfect. Not too ripe not too old. Its yellowness was even more yellow than the sun. I finished the entire bag of my favorite fruit. Wait...Is pineapple a fruit?

So I waited, bored, for 43 minutes. Since I ate the bag of mango in a minute. There was nothing to do. Usually i'd re-watch some of my favorite **Doctor** Who episodes on Netflix, but I didn't have my phone so there was nothing to do besides walk around in circles talking to myself. "I wonder if I ever met a murderer and didn't know it..." _Oh great. Ive been alone too long. Now I'm starting to think of weird things... _

"What if The **Doctor** is real? What if somebody out there met the **Doctor** for real and they're going on adventures with him right now, leaving this stupid world without even telling a single Whovian that he's real? What if he's not real, but a ton of other things are and other people know about these things and don't tell anyone because they like it when everyone else is kept in the dark? Maybe... Its possible. People _are_ that selfish... If somebody found out something extraordinary they'd want to keep it to themselves. It'd make them feel special. What they don't know is that every single living being on earth is special. One person can make a huge difference in the world with a small decision. One simple decision like, "do you want to go to the park or the mall?" If you go to the park you meet a little girl who's crying because she's unconfident and you make her feel better then she grows up to be a the police officer who stops one of the biggest criminals in all of the U.S. If you go to the mall theres a drunk driver that crashes into your car and you die instantly. The possibilities are endless." I finished my speech realizing that I was talking to myself the whole time and one else will ever know of what I said.

"Simple decision... such as right or left..." I said under my breath, remembering that episode of Doctor Who. I despised that episode. It was creepy and sad. I saw my aunt dive up to me and I got inside the car. "How was school?" My aunt asked me. "Good." I answered simply. That was the last thing I said in our conversation. The rest of the ride I blanked out.

When I was finally home I pulled my goggles over my eyes. Everything looked orange. It looked cool that way. Orange is my second favorite color. Grey is my first, though some people may argue it not a color its a "Shade" They didn't invent the rainbow though, did they? I left my backpack in the living room since I was too tired to carry it to my room. As soon as I opened my door I jumped on top of my bed and let out a groan. When I was done resting I got up, locked my door, threw my jacket on he floor, sat down at my desk and played on my phone.

Hours later, and my mom still wasn't home. "I guess I'll have to make myself something." I said to myself and walked to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and then all the cabinets. I kept doing this to make sure I had everything I needed. When I was sure I could make what I wanted, I got out the ingredients. Another hour later and Bam. A plate stacked with waffles. I wasn't planning on making so many, but I got carried away. "I bet I'm not the only one who's hungry..." I said as I looked at my beta fish. His name was Zero. I didn't know why I named him that. It just **fit**.

After feeding Zero, I ate my waffles in the isolation of my room. I started watching Doctor Who for a while and then my mom came home. "Im home!" My mom yelled. "Hey mom." I said coming out of my room. "I was gonna get you **pizza** but I totally forgot. Did you eat anything?" My mom asked. "Yeah. Im really full actually. I made myself a ton of waffles." I said. "Oh. I was thinking that if you didn't eat we could go to Norms with Damien." Damien is my moms boyfriend. They've been dating for such a long time that I don't even know why he's not living with us yet. "Yeah well, I already ate so Im fine." I said and went back to my room.

A couple Doctor who episodes later I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I joked. My mom opened the door. "Do you want to watch something on Netflix?" I thought about this for a while. "Hmmm... Sure. why not." I answered and we sat down in the living room to find a movie. "Do we have any chips?" I asked my mom and she got from the couch. "Ill go check. You look for a movie." My mom said. "Nope. Ill go check, you look for a movie." I said getting up and handing my mom the remote.

I was pleased to find that there was plenty of chips. I grabbed the Lays sour cream and onion bag and poured it into a bowl. I ate some chips on the way back to the couch. "Did you find a movie yet?" I asked my mom. "What type of movie do you want to watch?" My mom asked my answering my question. "I like Sci Fi." I answered. "Science Fiction? I like thrillers." My mom said. "Well, thrillers are pretty cool." I said. My mom scrolled through the genres and I saw the perfect one. "Sci Fi thriller! Im sure we can agree on something in this genre." I said. "Whats a genre?" My mom asked my. I face palmed. "You've seen that word a thousand times on Netflix and you still dont know what it means?" My mom thought for a moment. "Oh! That word. I just never knew how to pronounce it. What does it mean?" I face palmed again. "Lets just find a movie." I said.

"Wow. That was a really good movie." My mom said. I turned towards her with a shocked expression. "What are you talking about?! EVERYONE DIED!" I told her. " Yeah. Its still really good though." My mom told me. "Your right." I agreed. I then went back to watching Doctor Who episodes. I even watched some of the eighth season ones on my computer.

At ten my mom came in my room. "Time to go to sleep." _Not it my book it is. _"Alright. Hey mom? Do you ever get that feeling like something could grab your leg from underneath your bed?" I asked. "I would like that." I paused. "Really?" I asked almost laughing. "Yeah." _I have the weirdest and coolest mom. _I thought. As soon as she shut the door my eyes opened and I got out my phone. I went on Netflix and continued to re-watch my favorite episodes. I even watched some episodes of Torchwood.

Once I started watching it was hard to stop. I kept watching until 2:53 am. Mom was already asleep by then so I turned on the lights. I could do whatever I wanted. Right then though all I wanted to do is watch Doctor Who.

Suddenly I heard a noise. _Did somebody just knock on the door? ...No...Its probably just my imagination. _It was then that I heard the doorbell ring. _Okay. Not my imagination. A burglar maybe? No! Burglars don't ring doorbells stupid! _I got out of my bed and grabbed my taser. I had to be cautious, even if it wasn't burglar, normal people don't ring doorbells in the middle of the night. At that thought, my heart raced. The possibilities of who could be behind the door were all fascinating. When I finally reached the door, I stared at the lock. I could hear people on the other side. Not just one person. There were two. Two strangers at my front door. This couldn't get any more exciting.

When I opened the door, I saw the last person I expected to see. Although he was still surprisingly on my list. "Hello! Im the-" He started, but i cut him off. "Doctor...YOUR THE DOCTOR!" I then realized yelling was a mistake. I wouldn't want my mom to wake up. _This has to be a dream!_ I thought. I shut the door. _WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU IDOT THATS THE DOCTOR! _I opened the door again, and saw the Doctor staring at me in disbelief. Probably because I knew who he was. I almost shut the door again, but he stopped me. "You can't get rid of me just yet! I have a few questions. Whats the date, where are we, and how do you know who I am?" _THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! _I started to hyperventilate. _I think I'm gonna faint! _"Rose! I might need your help after all..." _Rose is here?! _That was it. That was the last thing I could remember. After that everything went black.

**Well...that was fun to write. Now i know what your probably thinking, "THIS CHAPTER SUCK EXCEPT FOR THE LAST PART!" IM SORRY BUT I NEEDED TO INTRODUCE MY OC! Also, let me tell you something. This OC is based off of me a little bit. But lets be honest, when have you ever created an OC that is the complete opposite of you? Even if you have, WASNT IT HARD? Its hard to make an OC that isn't based off someone in real life. An OC can be based off of who you want to be, or who you already are. They're not usually made up characters with no origin. SO yeah, I'm using myself as a template for my OC. Big woop. You can't deal with it dont read this fic. Anyway, I think thats it...until next chapter... Have a magnificent day and stay awesometastic. -CR (Y)**


	3. Is this kidnapping?

**FINALLY! This is the chapter I couldn't WAIT to write! OH MY CUPCAKE! IM SO EXCITED! You know what? NO A.N.! YAY! YOU DONT HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME TALKING OH WAIT YOU TECHNICALLY READ WHAT I SAY YAYA! Okay. Starting now because I CANT WAIT!**

* * *

><p><strong>In Reality:<strong>

"What do you mean this place doesn't exist?" Rose asked the Doctor. "We got caught in a Time Shift. You see, you bumping into the TARDIS, almost getting sucked into the time vortex, us ending up here, this was all never supposed to happen. For some reason theres been a series of events leading us here. To a place that doesn't even exist. At least not to us. Were not supposed to be here. No one is. Whatever is outside those doors is a complete mystery." The Doctor said. "So...what your saying is...we got set up?" Rose asked. "Maybe...but who would want to do that? I mean sure, There are a lot of people who would do this, but none of them would have a power to cause a time shift. Somebody wants us here. Somebody powerful that we haven't met yet." Rose stared at the doors with curiosity. "So...whats out there?" Rose asked. "I have absolutely no idea." The Doctor said, but he seemed to enjoy not knowing something. "You go out and check if its safe while I try and see if I can fix the TARDIS." The Doctor told Rose. She walked over to the doors of the TARDIS, terrified, but excited. "What if were on the moon or someplace with no air?" Rose asked. "What if we aren't?" The Doctor asked. "Well I guess theres one way to find out." Rose said and opened the doors.

What she saw was the last thing she thought she would see. Earth. "Maybe its just some alien planet that looks like earth or...its some sort of parallel world?" Rose asked herself though she was skeptical. It was nighttime and all the lights were off. "Either way it doesn't look like anyones awake." At that moment, Rose spotted a light turn on. She could see a figure moving around in the light, but she couldn't see an actual person. Just the shadow. She could tell it wasn't the shadow of an alien though. It looked too human. Rose then went back into the TARDIS.

"Earth." Rose said as soon as she was in the TARDIS. "What? What about earth?" The Doctor asked stopping what he was doing. "Out there. Its earth." Rose said. "What? No. Thats not possible." The Doctor ran out of the TARDIS and found himself on the street of ordinary earth. "Earth. I can't believe its earth! It can't be our earth. This has to be some sort of... Alien planet that looks like earth or a parallel world." The Doctor said and pulled out his sonic screwdriver and used it on the street. He started pointing it everywhere as Rose seemed as if she knew he wasn't going to find anything. "Doctor, this place seems pretty normal. Other than us being a couple years in the future I don't think were anywhere special." Rose said. The Doctor immediately stopped what he was doing. "You see Rose, thats where your wrong. Everywhere is special. Why do you think we always find adventure wherever we go?" The Doctor said and looked at his sonic screwdriver.

"This can't be possible. This doesn't make any sense!" The Doctor exclaimed. "What? What did you find?" Rose asked. "Its earth. Its a very normal earth. But its not our earth. No. Its not a parallel world either. Like I said, this place doesn't exist." Rose thought about this for a moment. "Should we ask someone where we are?" Rose asked. "Why would we do that? Were on earth. Its as simple as that." The Doctor said. "You made it sound very complicated a minute ago. Im sure this can all be explained if we ask somebody where we are. Its as easy as asking for directions." Rose said. "We are not asking for directions." The Doctor said. "What is with guys and asking for directions?" Rose asked no one in particular. "Look, its midnight, and I don't want to have to wake up some stranger and-" The Doctor was going to continue but noticed Rose staring at him strangely. "What?" Rose laughed.

"Theres somebody awake in that house over there. I was thinking you could ask them where we are, but of course, without me you'd mess things up like always." Rose said. "I do not always mess things up!" The Doctor said. "Prove it. You go talk to whoevers in that house _without_ causing a commotion." Rose said. "Alright. Fine." The Doctor said walking towards the house. "Good luck!" Rose said. "Im the Doctor! I don't need luck!" The Doctor said before he knocked on the door. Rose leaned on the TARDIS waiting to see what would happen. She saw the figure moving again. _They must've heard the knock._ Rose thought. The figure stopped. It laid back down again. "Try ringing the doorbell." Rose said. The Doctor rung the doorbell and waited. _This time he's got their attention. _Rose thought. "Don't think I don't know what your doing! I know you just wanted to get me to ask where we are. Im only doing this to prove I don't make a mess of everything." The Doctor told Rose. "Right. Im sure this will go wonderfully." Rose said sarcastically. The Door opened.

The Doctor was surprised to see a young girl. She was about 13 or 14 and she was awake at midnight. She was also carrying a taser. _At least its not a gun. _The Doctor thought. "Hello! Im the-" From the moment the Doctor said hello. The girl seemed panicked. She seemed to be surprised and scared and confused all at once. "Doctor...YOUR THE DOCTOR!" The girl yelled surprising the time lord. She seemed to regret yelling and shut the door. Seconds later she opened it again. When she saw the Doctor again she almost closed the door for a second time but he stopped her and held the door open. "You can't get rid of me just yet! I have a few questions. Whats the date, where are we, and how do you know who I am?" The Doctor asked the girl. If it were possible the girls eyes were even wider than before. She started to hyperventilate. "Rose! I might need your help after all..." Rose ran over to the Doctor.

"Why is she asleep?" Rose asked. "She just fainted." The Doctor answered. "So..what do we do? Put her in her bed and find someone else to ask where we are?" Rose asked. "She knows me." The Doctor said. "She...knows you? How is that possible? Do you know her too?" Rose asked. "Nope. Never seen her in my life. It would be good to find out what she knows though. We need to make sure she won't go blabbing all my secrets to the world." The Doctor said. "We should take her into the TARDIS. Wait until she wakes up, then ask her some questions. If she doesn't know anything she can go back to sleep." Rose said. "Right." The Doctor said. "Looks like you _can't_ do anything without causing commotion." Rose said, grinning. "Don't bring it up. She only fainted after hearing _your_ name." The Doctor said. "So she knows me too." Rose said. "It would seem that way." The Doctor picked up the girl and took her to the TARDIS.

"How long has it been?" The Doctor asked Rose. It was taking forever for the girl to wake up. "Twelve minutes." Rose answered. "How long has it been now?" The Doctor asked Rose five minutes later. "You know, you might want to try and fix the TARDIS while we wait." Rose said. "Right. I just can't help but wonder what she knows." The Doctor said. He then started to work on the TARDIS.

"Almost done! All I have to do is replace the lever. Rose you stay here and watch...the girl." The Doctor said. He walked away and Rose was left to stare at the girl. "So...My names Rose. Although, you might already know that..." Rose said, talking to the unconscious girl. A few minutes past by until she thought of something. "If you can hear me, breathe twice." Nothing. "It was worth a shot." The Doctor came back a few minutes later carrying a lever that looked remarkably similar to the broken one. "I just need to stick this in here and..." He did as he said. "Good as new!" The Doctor exclaimed. The Doctor saw the girl still unconscious and sighed. "Now come the boring part." Suddenly, there was a loud crash. "Doctor, what was that?" Rose asked. "Thats strange. We shouldn't have moved from where we were..." The Doctor started typing things into the TARDIS. "Oh this is not good." The Doctor said. "What?" Rose asked. "The Time Shift happened because you broke a part of the TARDIS. Now that its fixed were going back to the exact location and time that we were before this happened." The Doctor explained. "And this is bad because..." The Doctor turned around and looked at the girl who was starting to wake up. "Because _she's_ coming _with_ us."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Should I have written more? Nah. This is good. I don't think I should make you wait any longer for this chapter. Anyway, how was it? Good? Bad? Eh? I think it was Eh. Then again I'm not very confident in my writing skills. Im not very confident in anything. Im the type of person who doubts everything they do because they're worried they might do something wrong. Yeah. I live a sad life. Anyway, theres a couple things to say. Just in case your confused, this is the Tenth Doctor. Yes. I count the war Doctor. The reason I do this is because, a time lord has 12 regenerations and Matt smith was the <strong>**twelfth. So, that makes Christopher the tenth Doctor. Of course, its easy to tell which Doctor I'm using for this fic because David Tennant is not in the episode "The empty child" At least thats what I think the episode is called... Oh cupcake, Im starting to doubt my A.N. too! I have a problem. Anyway, this is the last thing I wanted to tell you guys. Today at school, I was talking to the principal (just cuz he was there) about how next year there are gonna be very strict on what you can wear (our regular rules plus color schemes). Although next year I'm not gonna have to do that cuz ill be going to high school. ANYWAY! Back to the point, one of the color schemes I'd have to wear...is TARDIS blue... Yep. Also my principal always wears a bow tie so I told him, "Bow ties are cool." And he answered, "Yeah they are!" Then we fist bumped. Thats probably the most exciting thing that will ever happen in my life. Well...besides the dry ice bottle experiment blowing up in a strangers face BUT THATS ANOTHER STORY! ANywahy. Have a magnificent day and stay awesometastic. -CR (Y)**


	4. Everybody lives! Part 1

**Okay. I think this chapter is gonna be pretty long since I'm gonna have to copy the episode. Maybe Ill split it into parts if it takes to long to post. Anyway, Im sure you'll love this chapter. To be honest, "The empty child" Is one of my favorite episodes of Doctor Who. Also, you'll get to see yet another reaction from Krystal seeing the Doctor...Hmmm...now that I think of it... I wonder what POV i should write from...Oh well. Ill just start with no ones POV then Ill switch to Krystal's then Ill switch back to either no ones or the Doctor's. That should be interesting. Or maybe ill even do it from...nah. Im not gonna write from Rose's POV. Shell be busy doing her dare devil stunts. Anyway, see you after the fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>In the Whoniverse:<strong>

BANG! "Okay its probably best we deal with her later. Right now we need to focus on whatever this thing is." The Doctor said. "If you don't know what it is then why are we even chasing it?" Rose asked. "Its mauve and Dangerous! And about 30 seconds from the center of London." The Doctor explained. Rose stared at the Doctor for a while until the TARDIS landed.

The Doctor a Rose turned around to see the girl sitting up. "Oh! Your awake!" The Doctor said. The girl stared at him for a moment trying to process what was happening. Once she was done she screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-HA AH-" The girl started hacking and coughing. "Are you alright?" The Doctor asked, once she was done coughing and he could take his hands off his ears. "Im in a time machine thats bigger on the inside, talking to an alien thats supposed to be fictional, while we float around in the time vortex. DO I LOOK ALRIGHT?!" The girl yelled.

"We actually already landed-" The Doctor started but she cut him off. "Landed? landed where? Wait a second what am I talking about, THIS CANT POSSIBLY BE REAL! wait a minute..." She got up off the floor and stood about a foot away from the Doctor. She poked him. "AAAAAHH! YOUR REAL!"

The Doctor was shocked at the girl. She's only just seen him and she knows everything about him. She also seems to believe its impossible for him to be real. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm real!" The Doctor exclaimed. "You shouldn't be real!" The Doctor was shocked again. "Why not?" He countered. "..." The girl stopped talking after that. The Doctor didn't really know what to say either.

Everyone was silent for a while, until the girl spoke up again. "How did I get here anyway?" Rose decided to speak up at that point. "How about we make a deal? You answer our questions and we answer yours?" Rose suggested. "Im fine with that. I might not be able to answer all your questions though." The girl said. "And we can't answer all your questions either." The Doctor said. "Oh. I won't have many questions." The girl said and giggled as if she knew the answer to the universe, but wouldn't tell it to a soul.

"Lets start with something simple. Whats your name?" Rose asked. "Krystal. You can call my Krys if you like." Krystal said. "How old are you Krystal?" The Doctor asked. "I thought it was my turn to ask a question?" Krystal asked. "Okay Krystal. What would you like to know?" Rose asked. She thought for a moment.

"What happened while I was asleep?" When she didn't asked for the their names the Doctor knew for sure she already knew them. "We carried you into the TARDIS. It stands for-" The Doctor started but she cut him off again. "Time and relative dimensions in space, yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it but what were you doing?" Now the Doctor knew she knew about the TARDIS. It was possible she knew a lot more.

"We were following this thing..." Rose said. "Its very dangerous." The Doctor said. She was silent for a while. "Is it...mauve?" At this point the Doctor was starting to wonder if Krystal really _did_ know the answer to the universe. "Yes. Its mauve. Whats the answer to the universe?" The Doctor asked. You never know... "...42? How should I know? Im 13." Krystal answered. "Now its my turn to ask a question again. Can I go see whats outside?" The Doctor thought about this for a moment. "I think it's about time we go see where we've landed..." Rose said. "Alright." The Doctor agreed.

Krystal immediately ran out the doors of the TARDIS. The two went after her. "How long have we been here?" Krystal asked. "About ten minutes. Why?" Rose asked. "We should move fast. Also. Milk." Krystal said. "Um. Id ask you why we should move fast, but I'm more curious on why you said milk." Rose said. "All the species in all the universe and it has to come out of a cow?" the Doctor said. Krystal smiled.

"Thats why I said milk." The two stared at her for a second. They could find out more later. First they had to find out where that...thing went. "Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks. Maybe a month." The Doctor said. "A month? We were right behind it." Rose said. "It was jumping time tracks all over the place-" The Doctor said and Krystal cut him off. "Thats why we need to hurry." She said and started running ahead.

"So...were just a little off?" Rose asked. "A bit." The Doctor answered. "Is that exactly a bit?" Rose asked. Krystal cut in. "Can I just say Rose, I LOVE your shirt! Its really funny." She said. Rose looked at her curiously. "Thank you?" She said unsure if that was really a compliment.

"Whats the plan then? Are you gonna do a scan for Alien tech, or something?" Rose asked. "Rose, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. Im going to ask." The Doctor said. "Oh. So your okay going around asking strangers about things falling out of the sky, but when it comes to directions you back out?" Rose asked. The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and showed it to her.

"Dr. John Smith ministry of asteroids." Rose read aloud. "Its psychic paper it tells you what-" Rose cut him off. "Whatever you want to tell me. I remember." Rose said. "I suppose you know what it does too?" The Doctor asked Krystal who turned around and started walking backwards. "Yep. Sorry. You can't impress me. Ive seen it all." She then giggled as if that sentence held some secret.

They came up to a door. "Not very 'spock' is it, just asking?" Rose said. "Door, music, people. What do you think?" The Doctor asked. "I think you should do a scan for alien tech. Gimme some spock, for once. Would it kill ya?" Rose asked. "I have never in my life heard somebody use the word 'spock' before." Krystal spoke up. "Your from America. Easy to tell by the way you talk." The Doctor said. "Would you rather me talk like this?" Krystal said putting on a very strong british accent. "No...no. Don't do that." The Doctor said. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started to use it on the door.

"Im just jealous." Krystal said all of a sudden. He stopped what he was doing. "Jealous? Of what?" He asked. She sighed. "You...get to be plenty of different people. Your always changing, but the people who change with you never notice it. Everything you see and do...makes you a different person. You could change, but come back with the same face and people will hardly even notice. You can be anyone...and you can fit in anywhere." Krystal said. The Doctor stared at her for a moment.

"Well I guess your one of the things that will change me." The Doctor said. For the first time since he's met her, she looked confused. "Im not quite sure I understood what you were talking about." Rose said. The Doctor looked at her. "Are you sure about that T-shirt?" The Doctor asked and continued to use his sonic screwdriver on the door.

"Krys said she liked it. She said it was...funny." Rose said. "Mummy!" A mysterious voice called. "Mummy!" It was the voice of a child. "Come on, If your coming. Wont take a minute." The Doctor said, when the door was open. Krys and the Doctor went inside while Rose started to search for the boy calling for his mummy.

"Wow...Nice place." Krys whispered to the Doctor. When the woman on stage finished singing her song the Doctor and Krystal stepped up. "Excuse me! Excuse me! Could I have everybody's attention just for a mo'? Be very quick, uh. Hello!" The Doctor said getting the Attention of everyone on the room. "Might seem like a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky recently?"

Everyone was silent, but slowly and surely people started laughing. Even Krys laughed a little. The Doctor looked betrayed. "Im sorry but its so funny!" Krystal said bursting into giggles. "What did I say that was funny?" The Doctor asked the crowd and Krystal. "Its just, theres this thing that I need to find. It would've fallen from the sky a couple of days ago." Then an air raid siren went off and everyone got up to leave while the Doctor was still talking. "Would've landed quite near here...With a very loud..." The Doctor trailed off. "Quickly as you can down to the shelter." A guy said. There was a sign behind him that said "HITLER WILL SEND NO WARNING!" and three planes.

"...Bang." The Doctor finished. After he said that Krystal burst into another fit of laughter. They decided they should leave and go get Rose. When the went outside they couldn't find her. "Rose!" The Doctor yelled. The two walked past a cat and it meowed. "You know, one day...Just one day, maybe...Im going to meet somebody who gets the whole "Don't wander off" thing." he said holding that cat. "Im still here aren't I?" Krys asked. "So, your saying you wouldn't want to go follow Rose and explore?" The Doctor said. "Trust me. Id rather stick with you than with Rose right now." Krys said and giggled again. "Your hiding something." The Doctor said. "That wasn't a question." Krys said. "I know."

"So...can I hold the cat?" Krys asked. The TARDIS' phone then began to ring. He gave the cat to Krystal and walked over to the TARDIS to check it out. "How can that be ringing?" The Doctor asked himself. "How can that be ringing?" The Doctor asked turning to Krystal. "Im keeping the cat." Was her only reply. "What am i supposed to do with a ringing phone?" the Doctor asked taking out his sonic screwdriver.

"Don't answer it." A strange girl said. "Its not for you." The Doctor stepped towards the girl. She looked very young. "And how do you know that?" The Doctor asked. "Cause i do. And Im tellin' Ya don't answer it." She said. "Well, if you know so much, tell me this...How can it be ringing? Its not even a real phone." He turned around towards the phone. "Its not connected, its not-" When he turned around the girl wasn't there anymore.

"Should we answer it?" Krystal asked. He answered her question by picking up the phone. "Hello?" Static. "This is the Doctor speaking." The Doctor said with such a large smile it almost made Krys laugh. "How may I help you?" This time Krys _did _laugh. "Mummy?" The kid on the phone said. "Mummy?" the voice said again. The Doctor suddenly became serious. "Who is this? Who's speaking?" The Doctor asked. "Are you my mummy?" was the only reply. "Who is this?" the Doctor tried again. "Mummy!" The Doctor became confused. "How did you ring here? This isn't a real phone. its not wired up to aythi-" The kid cut him off. "Mummy?" the kid ended the call.

"Can she stay in the TARDIS?" Krys asked the Doctor. "What?" He asked. "The CAT! Ive never had a cat before. I want to keep her. And I know its a her. I checked." Krystal said. "Maybe. Lets make a deal, you dont wander off and you can keep the cat." The Doctor said. "Deal! Now lets go find that girl." Krys said. The they ran off, leaving the cat in the TARDIS.

"The planes are coming! Cant you hear 'em? Into the shelter!" Some random woman said getting her family to shelter. "None of your nonsense, now, move it!" She told her children. Then she called to her husband, Arthur, who was still inside the house. "Middle of dinner every night. Bloomin' Germans. Don't they eat?" Arthur grumbled walking over to his wife.

Once the family was safe in their shelter, the Doctor and krystal watched the girl come out of hiding and go inside the house. They then went after her. Inside they found children sitting at a table eating. They were passing around slices of meat. Presumably turkey or Ham. The Doctor secretly sat down at the table and when the meat was passed to him he took two slices and thanked her.

All the children gasped when they saw the Doctor sitting down at the table and Krys standing behind him. "Its alright. Everybody stay where they are." The girl told the children. "Its good here innit? Who's got the salt?" The Doctor asked. Krys smiled. _He's already starting to fit in here. _She thought. "Back in your seats." The girl told the children and they did as told. "Wow Nancy...your like a foster mother." Krys said. "How do you know my name?" Nancy asked. The Doctor gave a her a look that was asking the same thing.

"...You look like a Nancy." She said. "Do I?" Nancy asked. "Yes. You do." Krys said. Everyone continued eating. "So, you lot. Whats the story?" The Doctor asked. "What do you mean?" One of the kids asked. "Your homeless, right, living rough?" The Doctor asked. "Why do you want to know that?" Another kid asked. "Are you a copper?" A third kid asked. "Of course I'm not a copper and she isnt either. Whats a copper gonna do to you lot, anyway, arrest you for starving?" The Doctor said and the kids laughed.

"I don't suppose you'd like a slice?" Nancy asked Krystal. "No thanks." Krystal answered. "I make it 1941. You lot shouldn't even be in London. You should've been evacuated to the country by now." the Doctor said. "I was evacuated. Sent me to a farm." One kid said. "So why'd you come back?" The doctor asked. "There was a man there."

"Yeah same with Ernie. Two homes ago." Another kid said with food in his mouth. "Shut up. Its better on the streets, anyway, theres better food." another kid spoke up. "Yeah. Nancy always gets the best food for us." Another kid agreed. "So thats what you do is it, Nancy?" The Doctor spoke up. "What is?" Nancy asked. "As soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal, still warm on the table, with everyone down in the air raid shelter, and bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London town. Puddings for all! As long as the bombs don't get you." The Doctor said. "Something wrong with that?" Nancy asked. "Wrong with it? Its brilliant. Im not sure if its marxism in action or a west end musical." Nancy stared at the Doctor.

"Why'd you follow me? What do you want?" Nancy asked. "I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask." The Doctor said. "I did you a favor. I told you not to answer it thats all I'm telling ya." Nancy said. "Great thanks. And I want to find a blonde in a union jack. I mean a specific one I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving." All the kids laughed. Nancy got up. "Anybody seen a girl like that?" The Doctor asked. Nancy walked over to him and took away his plate. "What've I done wrong?" the Doctor asked. "You took two slices." the kids laughed again. "Hey! I saw a couple of you sneak an extra slice too so don't go laughing at him." Krys told the children. "No blondes, no flags. Anything else before you leave?" Nancy asked, annoyed. "Yes, there is, actually. Thanks for asking. Something Ive been looking for would've fallen from the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb. Not the usual kind, anyway. Wouldn't have exploded, probably would've just buried itself in the ground somewhere, and it would've looked some thing like..." He a drew a rough sketch of the object and held it up. "This."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Mummy? Are you in there, mummy?" A kid asked from outside. "Mummy?" Everyone became worried. "Who was the last one in?" Nancy asked. "Him." Said one of the kids pointing to another kid. "No, he came round back. Who came in the front?" Nancy asked. "Me." A kid whispered. "Did you close the door?" Nancy asked him. "I-" She cut him off. "Did you close the door?" Nancy asked again more urgently. "Mummy? Mummy? Mummy!" Nancy immediately locked the door.

"Whats this then? Never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know?" The Doctor told her. "I suppose you'd know." Nancy said. "I do actually, yes." The Doctor told her. "Its not exactly a child."

"Mummy!" Nancy ran back to the kids. "Everybody out, across the back garden, under the fence. Now, go, move!" She instructed. "Come on!" One of the older kids urged. "Come on, baby, we've got to go, alright?" Nancy told a girl still sitting at the table. "Its just like a game. Just like chasing. Take your coat, go on." Soon everyone was out of the house.

"Mummy? Mummy? Please let me in, mummy. Please let me in, mummy." The child stuck his hand through the mail slot. "Are you alright?" The Doctor asked. "Please let me in." Nancy threw a pot at his hand. "You mustn't let him touch ya!" Nancy yelled. "What happens if he touches me?" The Doctor asked. "He'll make you like him." She told him. "And whats he like?" The Doctor asked. "Ive got to go." Nancy said avoiding the question. "Nancy, what's he like?" The Doctor asked again. She stared at him and took a couple of deep breathes.

"He's empty." The phone started ringing. "Its him. He can make phones ring, he can, just like with that police box you saw." Nancy explained. The phone continued ringing. The Doctor picked up the phone without taking his eyes off the boy outside. "Are you my mummy?" Nancy grabbed the phone and hung up. "Are you my mummy?" The voice could be heard from the radio as music played. "Mummy? Mummy! Please let me in, mummy." The Doctor turned off the radio. "Mummy, mummy, mummy, mummy, mummy, mummy." Could be heard from a monkey clapping cymbals together. "You stay here if you want to." Nancy said running off.

The child outside stuck his hand out the mail slot again. "Mummy? Let me in please, mummy. Please let me in." The Doctor bent down. "Your mummy isn't here." The Doctor said. The Radio turned off.

"Are you my mummy?" The kid asked. "No mummies here. Nobody here but us chickens." The Doctor looked behind him. "Well, this chicken." Krys, who was watching from the end of the hall whisper shouted, "Im still here you know!" The Doctor shushed her. "Im scared." The Kid said, and Krys couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for the child. "Why are all those other children frightened of you?" The Doctor asked. "Please let me in, mummy. Im scared of the bombs." Krys felt like giving the id a big hug. Unfortunately she knew she would become empty if she did and she did not want to go through that.

"Okay. I'm opening the door now." The Doctor said. 'Shit. I don't remember what happens after this.' Krys thought. She got ready for anything that would possibly happen. The Kid took his hand out the slot and the Doctor opened the door. Once it was open the kid disappeared. He went outside and looked around. Nothing.

"Well. He's gone. Probably because Nancy is." Krystal said when the Doctor walked back in. "Were going to go find Nancy. She knows more than we suspect. A bit like somebody else I know." The Doctor said. 'I should probably lay low. I can't let him find out what I know.' Krystal thought. "And how are you going to find her?" Krystal asked. "Im good at finding people. I have the right nose." The Doctor said and Krystal followed him.

"So, what do you mean by the nose thing? Can you smell her like a dog? Otherwise, that is just creepy." Krys said. The Doctor shushed her. He wanted to follow Nancy for a while before exposing himself.

Once they followed Nancy all the way to her destination, they came out of hiding. "How'd you follow me here?" Nancy asked. "Im good at following, me. Got the nose for it." She looked at Krystal. "Yeah, I just followed him." She turned back to the Doctor. "People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to." Nancy said. "Wait does that men Im people?" Krystal asked. "My nose has special powers." The Doctor said. "Yeah? that why its, uh..." She trailed off. "What?" The Doctor asked. "Nothing." She answered. "What?" The Doctor asked again. Nancy smiled. "Nothing...Do your ears have special powers too?" Nancy asked. "What're you trying to say?" The Doctor asked. Krystal was trying to maintain her laughter. "Goodnight, Mister." Nancy said.

"Nancy. There's something chasing you and the other kids. Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right?" She looked back at him. "The thing I'm looking for, the thing that fell from the sky, thats when it landed. And you know what Im talking about, don't you?" The Doctor asked. "There was...a bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell, the other end of limehouse green station." Nancy said. "Take us there." She shook her head. "Theres soldiers guarding it, barbed wire...You'll never get through." She told him. "Try me." The Doctor said.

"You sure you want to know what's going on in there?" Nancy asked. "I really want to know." He said. She looked at Krystal. 'I already know whats going on...' she thought. "Im sticking with him. No matter what." Was her reply. "Then theres someone you need to talk to first." She said. "And who might that be?" The Doctor asked.

"The Doctor."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah im bored. Im just gonna stop here, take a little break, and start the next chapter. For now though, this is what you get. Trust me on this when I say its better to post this now instead of finish it. I said I might break this up into two chapters and i will. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a magnificent day and stay awesometastic. -CR (Y)<strong>


End file.
